FRIENDS
by Dria
Summary: How do you know who your friends are? What is a friend? (warning: OAV spoilers:)!) This is rated G but may not be understood by younger readers.
1. Default Chapter

FRIENDS......  
  
  
Authors rants:) I do not own WeiB Kreuz. I wish I did, but I don't. This isn't gonna make me any money, so please don't sue............ Not that it's good enough ofr anything;)! ENJOY, that's an order, J/K!  
  
Darkness. Darkness beyond twilight. Even though the sun is shining. Darkness.  
A blade rings form it's sheath. A sound. Almost a whisper sings out shining silver in the sun light.  
The beating of a heart. Slowly at first, but ever quicker.   
Fear. My ever present companion. Life. Death. Struggle.  
When? Will this end? Why?   
A test.  
I look. In my minds eye I see the crafted plastic horse. Once beautiful. Exquisite really. Now forever marred with the copper stench of blood. Ironic, given the circumstances.  
Run? Run away! That thought parades itself around in my all ready too crowded mind. Run.....  
I can't. The only one left who believes in me holds me to this time. This fight.  
Oh but I wish I could. So why must I fight the only family I've ever really known?  
My only ally falls. Alone. Alone.  
Cold, hard, violet, eyes bore themselves into my soul. I've seen those eyes before. The ones he uses on his prey.  
Soft, sorry, blue, eyes look at me in shame. Regret and sorrow seem etched into every facet of his demeanor.  
Their faces, faces of happiness now forgotten, blur themselves through my saline eyes. All I have ever known, gone. Stripped from me ruthlessly as though it was never really there. I guess it never really was.  
I raise my right arm, attempting to steady the too trembling limb. I must be steady.   
I can't. In my trembling hands the useless weapon hangs, limply.   
My brain takes over. My deadly aim locks. My aim never fails. My bows always strike true to their targets. Even if I don't want them to.  
My heart wins out over my honed instincts.   
My hand falters.  
You You.   
Aya-kun.   
The words die out before they can be uttered.  
The silvery white sings through the air as it hurtles toward me with deadly accuracy. The fiery circle surrounds me. Binding my body. Tearing my heart.  
My eyes lock onto my assailant's and his close.  
The resounding ring of a drawn blade made naked from it's sheath.My feelings die before my body has a chance to.  
His steeled gaze meets mine, unflinchingly.  
I watch.  
He runs toward me. Sword ready to strike, like a viper. Everything moves in slow motion, or it seems to. His practiced hand goes back. Ready to deliver the lethal blow. His eyes never leave my face. My heart is in torment. I close my eyes, waiting for the searing black pain to envelope my all ready battered body.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wake up screaming. My whole body is drenched in sweat.  
A dream?   
No. A nightmare.  
I look around. I am back in reality. Back in the place I call home.  
They are all here. Mostly looking at me. Staring is a better word.   
I will notice later that these are looks of concern.   
Now I am afraid. Afraid of his steeled gaze. Of his loose eyes. Of being left alone.... again.   
Something.... A voice breaks through my frazzled senses.  
"Omi-kun, Daijabo?" It was Ken's. His sweet reassuring voice.  
I wanted to shout, 'You're alive!' I knew that would be foolish.  
My mind is coming back to me. It was all a ruse. Unreal.  
"Hai, Ken-kun. I'm fine." I grin for emphasis. I know he's worried.   
Blocking the nightmare, I force myself to look into the eyes of the other two.  
I smile.  
For them.  
For myself?  
I have considered these people my friends. I still do.  
I am afraid.  
Why?  
'It wasn't real!' I shout in my head.   
Ken is still looking at me.  
"Ken-kun, I'm all right. It was only a nightmare."  
"Omi-"  
"Ne, Ken-Ken? Omi said he was all right. Can we please get some sleep? I can't have a droopy face. Not in front of the women."  
I laugh. I can't help it. Only Yohji would say something like that.   
They are the same people I considered my friends. Same personalities. Same qualities.  
Aya grunts. I laugh again. The same.  
"You sure, Omitchi?"  
"Mm," I answer him. I almost believe it. We sleep again.  
  
  
OWARI?  
  
Comments? Please? This is my first fanfiction. So what's your opinion? Should I write more? Or is it more like, 'don't quit your day job'? Somebody say something, please?  
I have an idea on this story to write more chapters. Do you think I should, or should I just leave it alone?  



	2. Verraten

  
Hiya! This is the second part of Dreams. I still don't own WeiB. I still wish I did. *pouts* Any way, please read and respond!  
  
Dreams... Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
Verraten (Betrayal)  
  
  
"Ohayo!" I greeted them all cheerfully.  
It is the morning after.   
I didn't sleep well. Couldn't. The nightmare too fresh in my subconscious.  
Why doesn't it go away?   
It wasn't real. Fake.  
Just another mission.  
Only pretend.  
I grin. I know how to hide my feelings. I'm good at it.  
I have always lived with uncertainty.  
Why... why does it bother me?  
It almost feels as if the only thing in my life that was sure has become uncertain. Slipped out of balance.  
  
We are on our way to meet Manx at the fence of the American Army base.  
When we arrive the others begin to talk.  
The base holds my attention. I look through the chain links. Look into the yard. Farther in. I see the building where Manx was a captive  
Not far from here. Very close. The abandoned amusement park. The place where we fought. The stage.  
The plastic hand crafted horse. I wonder, is it still splattered with the phony blood? The wires? Are my arrows still there?  
I am startled out of my thoughts by a voice.  
"But what about Kaori-chan? She saw the mission."  
It was Ken-kun.  
"She saw nothing." This Aya-kun says.  
"Ever since she was hospitalized after the explosion," I take up, "She has been unable to go out side." I sigh. "It's regrettable, but her brother died in a biking accident."  
"Since Kaori saw nothing, WeiB has no reprimands for this mission," Manx informed us.  
"Some things are better left in the dark." Yohji interjects, a cigarette in his mouth.  
"So none of you will ever see Kaori again. That's the best way to handle it."  
"Are you okay with that Omi?" I can see that Ken is still worried.  
"Yeah, it'll just hurt her more if we're around, I think."  
"I guess."  
"Omi, do you know what the flower word for iris is?"  
At Aya-kun's question I think of the iris' I had sent over to her hospital room.  
"Yeah, 'happiness will surely come' Demo, for us, these words bring nothing but pain. Unless there's a place in this cruel world with unending happiness."  
I hadn't meant for all of that to come out. I look over at Ken-kun. His look is one of surprise...... and worry.  
I don't want him to worry anymore. I smile at him again.  
This response is becoming automatic, given the circumstances.  
  
That afternoon after we open our make-shift flower shop, I watch.  
They are the same.  
Yohji-kun still hitting on the women.  
Ken-kun teasing Yohji, trying not to trip over the watering can he left on the ground.  
Aya-kun busy threatening the non-paying customers. Attempting to act as referee to the other two.  
They are the same. This is the same. As it has always been.  
I am uncomfortable.  
Why? What part of this is bothering me? I don't understand it.  
On a mission I would trust each one of them with my life.  
I still care for them. Love them really. They are my only family.  
What is my problem? Why can't I make this feeling go away? Why am I so afraid?  
'It's not real!' I shout again to the recesses of my mind.  
I look up. Two girls enter the 'shop'. One in tears.  
As if on automatic I grab a single stem freesia and walk towards them.  
I make sure my usual smile is firmly in place. It hides the uncertainty I feel.  
Almost there and I stop short.   
Betrayal. The reason she is crying.  
Betrayed by one she thought she could trust.  
Her best friend broke her heart.  
Betrayal.  
Last night's nightmare plays again in my mind.  
Betrayal.  
A young boy bound. Crying......... Hurt............  
Betrayal.  
Betrayed by the ones he thought he could trust.  
His father broke his heart.  
Betrayal.  
I begin to shake. Ken notices.  
In seconds he is by my side.  
I drop the flower I had been holding, it's delicate petals becoming bruised on the way down.  
I try to stop shaking. I can't.  
Aya-kun and Yohji-kun are looking at me.  
Those two girls are looking at me.  
Ken-kun is looking at me.  
I close my eyes to stop the parade of faces. It doesn't help.   
I know they are still there. Still looking at me.  
I try to snuff out the thought that has begun to parade itself around my brain. Again, I can't.  
Betrayal.  
They wouldn't, would they?  
Betrayal.  
Betrayal?  
"Omi, Daijabu? Omi.... Oi, Omi? Omi............"   
I hear the worry in Ken's voice. But the sound is receding. Must be because I am walking away. Why am I walking away? I almost don't even realize I am doing it. If it hadn't been for Ken's voice I wouldn't have realized at all.  
I do not stop walking until I reach the park. I see the smiling faces of the children with there parents. At the far end there is a couple talking shyly. On the benches a group of friends are doing there home work.  
My knees buckle and I sink to the ground.  
A thought- no, more a realization dawns slowly on me.  
Trust.  
Betrayal.  
Friendship.  
I know why I am uncomfortable around Aya-kun and Yohji-kun.  
Trust?  
I know why I am here, away from them.  
Betrayal?  
Do they consider me what I have always considered them?  
Friendship?  
Are these people who I think they are?  
My world crashes down around me. I know what has been bothering me.  
I understand now why I am afraid.  
'No. It can't be. Can it?'  
If it had been real, what would they have done?  
If it had been real, would I still be alive?  
  
  
Owari Verraten  
  



End file.
